


The Escape

by PeanutsRomano



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Death, Depression, Drowning, Goodbyes, POV First Person, Realization, Sunsets, Swimming, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano





	The Escape

The sun bleeds into the medley of vivacious colors beyond me, the pigmented sky encompasses me where I suddenly feel at peace. It's a remedy, as I search for the sea of color, the iridescence of the mystical wisteria, enchanting scarlet, and the salmon that dazzles like the fish underneath meld together compatibly. I narrow my fixated gaze as my desires to ingest the meticulous appeal of the sunset have possessed me. All along, I was lonesome, having no place to pronounce what I could call home. This exasperated journey that was brimful of challenges and complexities, that I have confronted for the entirety of this desolation has somehow ceased to it's end. 

The refreshing land breeze has developed into the renowned calling people had yearned for. 

I felt it. 

For the first time of this complex life, I was enabled to experience and treasure the value of this precious miracle. Finally, I escaped the aversion of solitude, of tackling this little thing called Life. The colors that never ceased to surround me, even as it fades to it's indigo flesh, I am not ashamed to admit that the sky has been the resolution to my loneliness. As my heart numbed so bitter with the harrowing hardships and grievances of my previous loved ones, it has underwent the success of resilience. The residue of the misery has evaporated in it's ultimate power I currently discovered it had, alongside a profound appreciation for it's potential. Standing here on the grainy coast the color of an apricot, idle and on the brink of contemplation, my consciousness has met the resonance it should of encountered long ago. 

It vibrates, all of my realizations has unified as one. It's not just the waves of the sea soaring like the mountains through each current that has forced me to think. It's the matter of contentment that I've reached after all of these years. In the brilliancy of this moment that's revered to me, I've learn to discover all of these surrounding pigments meshing together to be the catalyst of something so exotic and exquisite has accepted me into it's own cluster. The sky wasn't just hovering over the beach, with the melting sun gliding against the water in a daylight kiss. It was trying to reach me passionately, the essence of it all has tried to establish it's connection with me personally. 

The sky above me wasn't just a gallant sky, it adhered more worth than that. 

It's become my family. 

Barefoot, I drowned my toes into the course of the sand, wiggling them as a way of processing the fragility of the moment. My longing to finalize a decision was beginning to burst. I must settle this act now, one way or another. 

Shrieking whispers slipped through my fingertips as it led me towards the sky. My eyes concealed the surroundings, forcing me to no longer to gape into the radiant glare of the sun. I allowed the prickling sensation of touch to collide with me as I elapsed into the water. Albeit, it had been glacial and suddenly felt as if I had been sauntering on dry ice. It didn't cease me and penetrate the possession in me to go forth with my intentions. 

I wasn't shivering. 

The water fulfilled up to my waist, the more I drifted away. No matter how much I shifted forward, my family was further away from me. 

I didn't panic when my feet elevated from the ground. 

I panicked when I couldn't touch my family. I blinked through the sorrowful garden of tears brushing against my cheeks. Whimpering replaced the rippling of the tides engulfing me into it's cavernous pit. I fought back against the potent water works, as I mercilessly throttled through the waves. My fingers desperately tried to graze the members of my family, to stroke and caress fondly each color that contributed to the kinship. 

I battled the urge of giving up on what I enthralled on for my discovery. It was initiated so beauteous, what the motley family had reserved for me. 

What we could have potentially could be distinguishable from any other family. Up there, I wouldn't have to suffer in desolation, or seclusion from others. I wouldn't have to bear with the stricken force of being alone every time I would see a family that wasn't mine. I wouldn't have to worry and guilt myself into thinking nobody could conquer their voyage to sea just to love me. 

But the gift of realization arrived within me. 

Freshly packaged, I unsealed it all. Adorning my fantasies, reality was catapulted somewhere in amid. Perhaps I was the abomination. Just maybe, for once instead of victimizing others for the unstoppable push of truth, I was the cause for being lonely. I was a lost cause, the reason for terminating everything I touched. From something so idyllic and prosperous like the sky with the kaleidoscope eye of effervescence, could effortlessly decay into a withered cultivation of dull from the sinister blessing of my touch. Perpetually I've been the reason for provoking the pain no one wanted to claim. I ruined everything where I was permanently sullen in dolefulness, regardless of where I fled to. 

Even to a bloodline of colors, I didn't belong; not even in servitude. 

Without hesitating, just like I've measured throughout my life of uttering disappointment, the water clutched onto me in it's vile coil. I allowed the pitless monster to devour me into the abyssal calamity within itself. 

As I suppressed the livelyhood I ruined on my behalf, the climax of my thoughts ingrained within me. 

I was bound to be lonely.


End file.
